lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Ori
Ori was a Dwarf that appears in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. Ori usually wore a grey-hooded cloak with a silver belt when traveling abroad. He also plays the flute. He is also, along with his brothers Dori and Nori, a remote kinsman of Thorin. Background Ori lived in Thorin's home in the Northern Blue Mountains (Ered Luin) for many years. Biography Third Age In the year TA 2941, Ori became a member of Thorin and Company and travelled with the company on the quest for the Lonely Mountain and the death of Smaug. Finally, he and the other dwarves of Thorin and Company fought in the Battle of the Five Armies, and he survived it.The Hobbit: An Unexpected Party pg. 17 Later Years Ori is one of the Dwarves who accompanied Balin to Moria in TA 2989 to begin a colony there. However, the colony is destroyed in TA 2994 when the Balrog and orcs fight the colony. After Balin died, Ori and others lived long enough to bury him properly before dying heroically fighting the orcs. Ori recalls his last moments in The Book of Mazarbul, which Gandalf reads from when the Fellowship passes by Balin's Tomb. The Lord of the Rings: The Council of Elrond pg. 241''The Lord of the Rings: Many Meetings'' pg. 229''The Lord of the Rings: The Bridge of Khazad-dûm pg. 322''The Lord of the Rings: Appendix A pg. 1079 Portrayal in adaptations In Peter Jackson's upcoming trilogy, Ori will be played by Adam Brown. Unlike the other members of Thorin's company, Ori is a scribe rather than a warrior and begins the quest armed with only a slingshot and knife. During the party's escape from Goblin Town, Dwalin lends Ori his warhammer which the younger Dwarf uses with surprising effectiveness, at one point desperately swinging it backwards into a warg's head. Dwalin is seen carrying it again by the end of the film. The studio released the following statement concerning Ori: "Younger brother to Nori and Dori, Ori is a talented artist, and can often be found drawing and writing in his journal. It is Ori who chronicles much of the journey through The Wild to the shores of the Long Lake and the slopes of The Lonely Mountain. Polite and well-bred, he is used to being bossed around by his older brother Dori and is usually biddable, although occasionally he can surprise his fellow companions with his courage and determination. Ori is said to be the youngest in the company." Despite being portrayed as the youngest of the company in Jackson's adaptation this is not necessarily the case in the books as Kili and Fili are described as the youngest by around fifty years. Voice Dubbing actors Gallery orifigure.jpg|Ori figurine manufactured by Games Workshop. H-1-0241-ori-nori.jpg|Ori (on the left) as he appears in the 1977 version of The Hobbit. The-Hobbit-Promo-Pic-Reveales-The-Dwarf-Bros..png|Ori wearing his cloak. ori.jpg|Ori as a LEGO References External link * de:Ori es:Ori pl:Ori ru:Ори Category:Dwarves Category:Thorin and Company Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Hobbit: There and Back Again Characters